Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electric power or energy meters in polyphase electric power systems, and more particularly to the commissioning and diagnosis of voltage sensors and current sensors under different wiring configurations for branch circuit monitoring systems used in polyphase electric power systems.
Background Information
In a branch circuit monitoring system, a service panel typically has bus bars that have polyphase voltages that can be measured using voltage sensors. In addition, the panel also has multiple main current sensors on the bus bars. Furthermore, the service panel can have branches and associated branch circuit current sensors. For proper metering, it is critical that those voltage and current sensors be configured correctly. Incorrect configurations often involve voltage sensors wired to wrong phases, branch circuit current sensors associated with wrong phases, or branch circuit current sensors incorrectly grouped.
A conventional approach for commissioning and diagnosing a branch circuit monitoring system is based on an understanding of the physical layout of the system and the values measured by the voltage and current sensors, which values are used to calculate real, reactive, and apparent power values. Branch circuit current sensors are grouped based on the physical layout, which are used to calculate branch power. A failure in the understanding of the physical layout of the system often results in an incorrect configuration. Incorrect configurations may produce similar real, reactive, apparent, and branch power values.